1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to weightlifting plates with ergonomic handgrips.
2. Description of Related Art
Weightlifting has become an extremely common form of physical exercise. Weightlifters have many options when choosing which equipment to perform their exercises. Most fitness centers provide stationary weightlifting machines, as well as free weights. Free weights are usually in the form of dumbbell or barbell weights. Conventional barbell weights are disc shaped and are equipped with a center through-hole for placing the barbell weight onto a barbell. Conventional barbell weights are often difficult to lift and position onto a barbell. It is also difficult to use the barbells weights in place of dumbbells in many typical weightlifting exercises. These difficulties arise because there is usually no convenient or comfortable manner in which to grip the barbell weights.
The following patent documents disclose barbell weights that provide a structure for gripping the weights. U.S. Design Pat. No. 463,001 to Buchanan discloses an ornamental design of a weight plate with three holes located around the periphery of the plate. U.S. Design Pat. No. 454,167 to Lincir discloses an ornamental design of a weight plate with six holes around the periphery. U.S. Design Pat. No. 424, 140 to Lincir discloses an ornamental design of a weight plate with five circular holes around the periphery of the weight plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,176 to Landfair discloses a weightlifting plate having rotatable handles. The plate includes notches lying at two opposite sides of the plate. Flanges lie at each corner of the mouths of the notches. The flanges are designed to receive the handle assemblies.
U.S. Pat. Publication. No. 2002/0091044 discloses an improved weight plate. The weight plate includes a plurality of flange members. The flange members are spaced from each other, defining gaps therebetween. The gaps are dimensioned so that one or more fingers of a human hand can be extended through the gaps for engaging the bottom flat surface of the weight plate. The weight plate further includes one opening that can accommodate one or more fingers for gripping.
U.S. Pat. Publication. No. 2001/0049324 discloses a weight plate that incorporates a plurality of handgrips formed near the peripheral surface of the weight plate. The handgrips have a transverse width and radial height that provide a convenient grip for individuals with smaller hands. The location of the handgrips facilitates lifting and transporting of the weight plates by reducing the stresses on the weightlifter's shoulder joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,015 to Frasco et al. discloses a weight plate having solely a triad of integrally formed handles. The weight plate comprises a plate body with a center through-hole for positioning the weight plate onto an exercise barbell. The plate body further comprises solely a triad of spaced apart elliptical handle openings disposed equiangularly and positioned radially outwardly from the center through-hole. The triad of openings acts as handles for lifting and transporting the weight plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,502 to Anastasi discloses a weight plate for physical fitness having an integrally made handle. The disc-shaped weight plate includes a circular opening in the center of the plate for positioning the plate onto a barbell. The weight plate further includes a pair of diametrically opposed, elongated oval openings disposed parallel to one another and equidistant from the circular opening. The oval openings are positioned so that the fingers and thumb of a human hand may be disposed through the openings for gripping of the weight to facilitate lifting and transport of the weight.
None of the existing weightlifting plates, however, are equipped with a gripping slot that conforms to the fingers of the weightlifter. The gripping slots in the existing weight plates are typically elliptical or circular. The periphery of the gripping slots does not conform to the natural position of the hand. When a human hand grips a weight plate with the existing slots, the weight of the plate is not distributed evenly across the four fingers, and this makes it difficult to carry the weight plate. The existing weight plates apply unnecessary pressure to the weight lifter's index and pinky fingers.
Therefore, what is needed is a weight plate with a grip cutout that provides ergonomic support to the user's hands. What is further needed is a weight plate with a grip cutout that molds to the inside of a human hand and evenly distributes the weight across the four fingers, making it easier to carry the weight plate. What is still further needed is a weight plate with a grip enhancement device that is located on the grip cutout to improve the degree of comfort when carrying the weight plate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.